


耳钉

by churuneryu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churuneryu/pseuds/churuneryu





	耳钉

他老是被贺天欺负。  
刚认识的时候是，现在被压在下面也是。  
刚认识贺天的时候莫关山不服气，总是跃跃欲试要推翻这个独裁者，结果被揍得身上青一块紫一块。贺天下手得最狠的那回一膝盖顶在他胃上，他白天吐了晚上回去扶着马桶继续吐，吐完了心里恨得想搞死这个混蛋，第二天醒来在床上躺了会儿又作罢了。  
他实在是被揍怕了。  
这会儿他被贺天压着也是，咬牙切齿地趴在床上，算计着贺天等会儿顶他多少下，他就往贺天明儿的菜里加多少次辣。  
他不乐意给贺天做饭，后来日子一天天过下去了倒好像也没什么，贺天家的厨房用着快和自己家的一样顺手。柴米油盐酱醋茶，每样东西在哪儿贺天是从来记不明白的，反而莫关山心里门儿清。  
莫关山看着是个不吃亏的主，架打的多了也知道打不过还是要认怂的。往后要是能报复回去最好，偏偏遇到贺天，要秋后算账还算计不过人家。  
贺天就像个讨人厌的小孩儿，踩着猫尾巴不放他走，却也没做过真触及他底线的，能让他顾不得疼也要窜得远远的事。  
他就摇摆不定地，犹豫着和这个麻烦越靠越近。

莫关山被贺天扯到房间之前正在厨房里倒腾牛腩豆腐煲，贺天把他亲得迷迷糊糊时他还存了一线理智。这宝贵的一线理智让他被贺天往外推之前拧上了燃气灶开关。  
但是那锅牛腩豆腐煲肯定是完蛋了。  
现在他的脑子就跟那锅完蛋了的豆腐煲似的，乱腾腾的一锅炖着还熄了火。贺天把他往房间扯的时候还是断断续续亲他，一只手把他工装裤往下扯。他本来就瘦，穿着宽松的裤子对贺天来说真是好下手得不行。到贺天房间的时候他就很合贺天心意地下半身全脱光了。  
腰上却还围着厨房那条围裙。  
在整个腰身凹陷下去的曲线处，松松垮垮打了一个结。  
贺天把他脸朝下摁在床上。  
他听见贺天的声音沙哑地擦着他耳朵滑过去：“要我说这围裙咱们就不脱了吧。”  
莫关山咬牙切齿地从齿缝里挤出四个字。  
贺鸡巴天。  
贺天真正对他好起来是什么时候他已经不记得了。其实也说不清，他老觉得这人在作弄他的空闲里心情好了就对他好些，心情糟糕了就加倍地作弄他。什么时候贺天对他好过了头也不知道，只是突然有一天发现这人很久没有揍过他也没恶意捉弄他了。  
这样一想确实很像他之前听的那什么斯德哥尔摩病，可他遭人排挤等着退学的时候，偏偏也是贺天帮他出头。有时候他都不在意了的事，贺天反而比他更恼火。  
没人帮他的时候他在，不要人帮他的时候他也碍手碍脚地多管闲事。  
除开他爹妈，这世上再没第二个人对他这么好了。

贺天在该细心的地方一向很仔细。  
仔细到他床头的抽屉里备齐了润滑剂和安全套。  
但愿他没打算用在别人身上。  
贺天像是猜到了他的心思，懒洋洋地凑过来解释了一句：“你老老实实给我做第一顿饭那晚上我去买的。”  
然后他用下边蹭了蹭莫关山，自鸣得意地补充道：“有备无患。”  
润滑剂和安全套的双重保障对莫关山来说跟放屁似的闹着玩，贺天越往里挤他越是疼得冒冷汗。抓着枕头时他的指关节用力得发白，几乎有些痉挛。最后贺天有点无奈地停下来：“你放松一点，夹这么紧疼不疼啊。”  
莫关山忍无可忍，破口大骂：“关你屁事啊贺鸡巴天！”  
真正全送进去莫关山反而不吭声了，只是毫无规律地低低喘息着。边上窗帘厚厚地拉着，借着床头灯的光贺天看见莫关山眼圈儿红了。  
还和那时候似的，等下可别哭了，贺天想。  
他头一回觉得自己像犯了什么错误，于是低下头亲了亲莫关山后颈：“实在不行就算了吧，我错了成不成。”  
莫关山低着头半天没反应，贺天就往前蹭了点去看他。  
得，这下真哭了。  
莫关山没明确拒绝的表示，贺天就试探着顺着他的腰往上抚摸，不出所料胸前那一点正明显凸起着。贺天把他棉T恤推上去，沿乳首周围轻轻刮了一圈儿，听到身下人喘不上气地吸鼻子，就捏上去按揉。  
羞耻与快感的浪潮同时淹没了莫关山。  
他一把抓在床单上，后面抽紧了往里收缩。  
贺天嘶哑地抽了一口气，开始缓慢抽送起来。一开始莫关山疼得眼前发黑，过了会儿顶到地方了他又晕乎乎的。他隐约觉得那会自己爽得叫了一声，也可能没有。贺天不知什么时候抓住了他的手背，手指挤进他指缝里，牢靠地握住了他的手。  
指缝里带着粘腻的汗水，异样的感觉让莫关山头皮发麻。  
不过从贺天突然加快的频率来看，他刚才应该是真的叫出来了。贺天那根把他后边撑得厉害，每顶进来一下他就不由自主叫一声。  
太丢人了。  
他在不停地出汗。两个人的腰密实地叠在一起，围裙后面的系带完全被汗水浸湿了，贺天每一下抽送都带着系带从他腰上滚过一小段距离。  
时时刻刻提醒莫关山这条该死的围裙还存在着。  
他感到羞愧难当，却又莫名其妙地兴奋起来。  
贺天的喘息声近在耳边，温暖紧实的腹肌贴合着他的腰。他感觉自己整个人浸在一汪不断上涨的温泉里，晕乎乎的喘不上来气。而不断上涌的快感仍在刺激着他的神经。  
贺天依然在按揉他的乳首。  
他昂扬的下身蹭着下面湿漉漉的围裙，每一下都离射出来更近些，却总不足够。难受得紧了他就喊贺天，却不知道说什么，只是无意识地一次次叫他名字。  
他平时不怎么喊他，真喊了也不正经喊名字。莫关山那么迷迷糊糊喊了几声感觉自己被顶得更重，而贺天仍扣着他的手并不抚慰他，便隐约觉得自己干了件蠢事。  
于是他皱着眉想腾另一只手出来自行解决。  
刚动了下他就被贺天在肩膀上啃了一口，然后那人用力连着几下撞在深处那一点上。  
他哭都哭不出来，和贺天一块儿射了出来。

贺天会对他好多久呢。  
刚开始想这个问题时莫关山把自己吓了一跳，胃里一阵阵犯恶心。他想自己所作所为已经够恶劣了，贺天竟然能比他还恶劣，可见这个人是个十足的坏蛋。  
他竟然想要这样一个坏蛋对他好。  
可他越厌恶这样的想法，这些念头就越在他头脑中徘徊不去。  
实际上贺天也为相似的问题苦恼过。他一开始揍莫关山确实是觉得这人看着就欠收拾，手底下也不留情。收拾了几回就发现这人其实不坏。明面上贺天不说出来，好继续欺负莫关山。  
就和他哥贺呈说的一样，贺天清楚自己要的是什么。但莫关山是不是真愿意呆在他身边，他始终不能确定。  
就和他小时候养那只狗崽儿似的，那回他好不容易有个属于自己的东西，被他弄丢了。这回他说什么也不能让莫关山逃了。  
他送莫关山一回耳钉，被扔了。让他再送十回百回也不是不行，只是缺一个恰当的时机。  
直到莫关山开口问他要。

那是两年来莫关山第一次主动向他要东西。  
一对纯黑的耳钉。  
现在正戴在莫关山耳垂上。

贺天带着莫关山翻过身时清楚地看见他发红的眼圈儿和鼻尖。  
这人看着跟着刺猬似的不好接触，其实好欺负得不得了。  
也让人心疼得不得了。  
他扣着莫关山手腕亲他，食指有一搭没一搭挠着他的掌心。莫关山侧过头想躲，却又不自觉地迎合他。  
他们的耻骨亲密地贴合在一起。  
这个人是他的，往后也只能是他的，贺天想。  
只有他能欺负。


End file.
